


How

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy/Patrick Brotp, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: If there's one thing Joe can do it's fuck things up.Or;My drabbles from when I was depressed.Last 2 ships are minor if ever actually mentioned, Joe/ Andy is my main focus.





	How

So the thing was Joe loved Patrick so much; they spent most of their together through the van years and everything.

But then Patrick announces he met Elisa and his whole world shatters.

He cries the first night, all broken sobs and crushed sighs. But then, like a light, Andy holds him, and holds him tight and Joe cries out his soul onto the vegan.

When he’s done, Andy simply uses his thumbs to brush the tears away from his eyes so soft and _perfect._ He stops the thought.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*  
He gets closer to Andy, enjoys the advice the older gives him and the comfort that he finds. He’s like Patrick, except Joe doesn’t love him, and he never thought that would be such a liberating feeling to not be in love with your best friend. 

The only unusual thing is that Pete glares at him, and he doesn’t get why, it’s usually when he’s got his head on Andy’s lap when he’s tired. Andy tenses up, like he can feel it too and he squirms ever so slightly.

Joe doesn’t get it.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
He’s crying because his girlfriend just broke up with him and he turns to his saving grace, the tour bus housing them both. Andy is still that comfort, still that strong presence that says nothing but sits there.

Joe can’t help but remember when he loved Patrick, when he loved the vocalists voice, natural music skill and the way he regarded _everything_. It was sweet torture.

His face crumpled as another wave of sobs hit him. Andy’s own morphs and he’s doing what he did with the Patrick thing, thumbs brushing away the tears, but this time Joe can’t stop. 

“No one’s going to love me,” it’s shaky and broken up by body-racking sobs.

“That’s not true,” Andy denies.

“Stop lying,” Joe argues. 

“Joe, I love you,” Andy says. 

“Not in the wa-“ he’s cut off by the movement of Andy’s hands on his face and then there’s something soft on lips and he doesn’t know what to do. 

Clearly, very painfully clearly staying still was not the right thing to do, as Andy pulls away, apologetic and heartbroken all in one glance. There’s an “I'm sorry,” thrown his way before Andy is gone, away and off the bus before Joe can move, before he can move a hand to pull Andy back.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
He and Andy are the first at sound check, Andy sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce against a wall, eyes closed and blissfully ignorant to the wall. 

Something glistens as it makes its way down his cheek and Joe’s heart aches, so unlike Patrick, so far from his ex-girlfriend and he doesn’t quite know what it means just yet, doesn’t know what _this_ is. 

He inhales, clearly loud enough for Andy to hear, his eyes snapping and his body jerking away from the sound. 

Joe goes to speak, goes to try and get words out but he fails and the _sound_ Andy makes is fucking heart wrenching because it’s so not Andy, so not his light sound, this sound is rough and dry and cracked. Joe kinda hates himself.

“Just shut up, okay?” Andy doesn't look at him now, “I get it, okay? I get that you wont ever love me, that you won’t ever love me the way I want you to, okay? I get all of it.” 

And Joe fleetingly thinks that Andy has a thing for leaving him, as the drummer disappears.

All hell breaks loose when Andy doesn’t return, and they don’t know what to do. Andy shoots them a text, a quick goodbye and that in it’s own would make Joe sick but he remembers that Andy isn’t weak and it still makes his stomach churn but it’s not ripping him from his seat.

Fall out boy is over.

*-*-*-*-*  
When he goes to Fuck City to fix things he’s greeted by a sight that has his heart _hurting_ and it’s Patrick and Andy hugging, Andy crying and Patrick patting his back. He catches Patrick’s gaze from the doorway and Patrick pulls away from Andy, who doesn’t even make the effort to see who’s there, and Patrick pulls him into the room and pushes Joe into his place.

Joe sits on the edge of the bed and tentatively reaches out with a hand, fingers brushing Andy’s side and Joe feels sick because he can already tell that Andy’s thin, and fuck, he can’t help but blame himself, and Andy must be psychic because he’s jerking away from Joe’s touch and that hurts. 

He’s staring wide eyed at Joe, like he can’t believe he’s here, like he thought Joe would never want to see him again. 

Joe reaches our again and this time Andy doesn’t move, simply eyes the hand that come to rest on his side. Neither moves closer, and they hear the door closing, Patrick leaving. Joe needs to say so much.

“I’m sorry, I’m, so sorry,” it’s all choked out and rushed and Joe doesn’t miss the tenderness of Andy’s muscles. Tentatively he moves closer, eventually scooping a pliant Andy into a hug, and fuck, it’s soft and sweet but the context is so _wrong_. Joe only holds him tighter. 

There a soft mumble into his shoulder, “it’s okay but it’ll,” he chokes off, “it'll never be the same.”

Joe knows that.

Joe also hates that.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

There’s a moment where Andy’s looking at him the way he used to in their tour bus, smiling and eyes crinkling in a way Joe _loves_ that he finally gets everything.

He brings Andy into his lap l, confusion stalling the instinct to fight back, followed by a red fresh on Andy’s pale cheeks, and Joe just presses their lips together, callouses of one hand holding Andy’s head, and the other resting at his lower back.

He frets for a moment, as Andy doesn’t kiss back, only to hum as two hands fist the fabric of his tee at his shoulders, soft lips _so fucking perfect_ against his.

Joe would hate himself for every screwing this up, but a very flushed shy Andy Hurley is _too_ damn distracting right now. That’s something for later.

All they need right now is the fact that they both love each other. 

_End_.


End file.
